The present invention relates to a sheet stacking device, and in particular a sheet stacking device for use in a binding machine.
Binding machines are commonly used to attach a set of sheets together to form a book or booklet. The sheets of paper are either attached with adhesion along edges of the sheets of paper or with a binder element. When attached with a binder element, the binder element is pushed through a set of aligned apertures in a stack of the sheets to bind the stack of sheets together all at once.